


Now I Lay Me Down

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: Prayers, promises, dirges, and ditties [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: ccbingo, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Apparently, sleep is a risk they'll take.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the ccbingo Round One (Non-Sexual Intimacy) 08 - Sharing a bed.

It's a matter of necessity and neither of them make a point of protesting. Clint sees Coulson stiffen from the corner of his eye, but it's a momentary lapse in Coulson's roll-with-it attitude. Anyone who wasn't as attuned to him as Clint probably wouldn't have noticed it at all.

They take turns washing down in the minimalist washroom, but a proper shower isn't available unless they use the communal showers down the hall. They're relatively safe at the moment, but they agree that leaving the room is out of the question.

When Clint comes out of the bathroom second, Coulson's standing to the right of the bed, stripped down to undershirt and boxers. His hands are on his hips as he stares at the green bedspread. His eyes flick up to Clint's and they stare at each other across the width. Clint's stomach drops at the idea of being forced to stay awake to keep watch, but if Coulson decides to deem it necessary, he'll comply. But he's tired enough at the moment that the idea makes him want to rebel, refuse. Another handler, and he might have seriously considered it.

But Coulson is Coulson, and Clint might play up his attitude to get on the man's snarky side, but the respect is mutual and runs deep.

"Get in bed, Barton," Coulson finally orders, moving in to turn down his side. Apparently, sleep is a risk they'll take. 

Gratitude gives rise to a rush of affection that Clint stifles as he climbs in on the other side of the double. They're not Steve or Thor, by any means, but there's not a lot of empty bed between the two of them anyway. Clint rolls onto his right side, facing the edge of the bed, but he generally sleeps on his left and he's conscious of his bed partner besides.

"Barton," Coulson says quietly.

Clint rolls partly over and curves his back to look at Coulson. His vision is good, including his night vision, when it's had a chance to adapt, but there's only enough light to see the vague shape of the other agent. "Sir?"

"Whatever it is, do it." It carries the strength of the order, but is delivered in little more than a whisper.

For a moment, Clint considers playing stupid, but the command is permission, also. He tries to be careful in turning over, but Coulson's on his back and Clint's foot connects with Coulson's shin, followed by a brief brushing of arms as he settles on his left. 

There's a movement that Clint thinks is a nod -- Coulson as satisfied as ever to be obeyed -- and there's silence again.

It's more comfortable, but now Clint has to fight the urge to keep his eyes opened. He won't see much in the darkened room, but his opportunities to scrutinize Coulson at rest are few and far between, and never afforded at such a close range.

"Sleep, Barton."

"Killjoy," Clint whispers back at him. He keeps his eyes closed and takes his breathing under control. He doesn't fight the urge to smile; Coulson won't see it. "Sweet dreams, sir."


End file.
